Legend of Zelda: the Seven Spirits
by Charu
Summary: This story takes place after Wind waker. It's about when Link and Tetra were sailing across the sea until somehow they get to this island


The Legend of Zelda: the 7 Pizza  
  
I'm only posting this once, I do not own the Legend of Zelda.  
  
---  
  
Link walks around in some uknown area. It pretty much looks like inside someones belly. Link looks like as if he is looking for something.  
"See that guy wondering around over their." Said a mysterious voice. "That's me, I can tell your not surprised... but enough about that. It all started when I was a kid on my home island, Outset island I think it was. The last time I ever saw that island was when I was going with this pirate girl name Tetra. Oh yeah, we are still together... enough about though. I'm now 15 years old, protecting people from evil. But there was this big island I suddenly found that had lot's of problems. That is where my biggest adventure so far occured, and thus I'll tell you the story.  
  
The sun was rising up the horrison as Link slept on his dragon boat just beside the pirate boat. The sea was calm and smooth. It was quiet until the sound of a blow horn went about which caused Link to jump and into the water.  
"COME ON PEOPLE, TIME TO WAKE UP!!!" Screeched a voice on the pirate boat. Link then got to the surface and into the dragon boat  
"Man, will she stop doing that." Said Link trying to dry himself.  
"Aparently not" Said his boat. A girl with blond hair came to the side of boat.  
"Hey link." The girl started. "I made breakfeast." Link then had a barf expresion.  
"uh, no thanks, I'm not that hungry."  
"OK, just call me when your hungry." She then was out of site. The boat's head then looked at link  
"What's so bad about having breakfeast?"  
"If you try some of her cooking, then you will know. I rather do her things than eat her food." As the day went on. Dark clouds were beginning to form at high noon.  
"I don't like the look of this your miss" Said Tetra's loyal mate  
"Don't worry, it's probably going to rain." Said Tetra. There was a crack of thunder then, and the winds were blowing really fast. There was a breaking sound. "What was that." She began to look around fast. She got up and ran to the main deck. When she got there, there standing was the person that she least expected to see. Ganondorf. "Ganondorf? But I thought you- you-you."  
"Yes, I'm alive and well." Started Ganondorf. "You thought that the Master sword could vanish me forever? Well I got out.  
"But how did you get out so quick?"  
"I got out by taking the power of 7 seven spirits on some island."  
".... spirits?" She then relised link on the ground unconsious. "LINK!!! What did you do to him"  
"I meley- huh" a pirate stabbed Ganondorf on the back.  
"Nice work mate." Said Tetra smiling.  
"You think you can kill me easily. Well think again!" He picks the pirate up and throughs him over board. "Now then. Give me the triforce!"  
"We don't have them." Link then wakes up and see's what's happening. He get's up and draws his sword carfuly, trying not to make any noise and then goes slowly to Ganondorf. Ganondorf then turn's around and grabs him.  
"You think you can beat me you foolish boy?" The boat then began to break apart. "Huh whats happening?" A pirate on below deck has set a huge bomb on below deck and other bombs that were exploding. Tetra then relised what was happening. "LINK GET OFF THI-" She was cut off has the ship exploded which sended everyone in many derection's. Link. Unconsious again, was flying to the horrison and fell into the sea below him thus beginning his adventure.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: the seven spirits  
  
PROLOGIE  
  
Off on a coast of an island, the sun was out, and it was a plesent day. Then something washed up on shore. It was Link, still unconsious. Then seven transparent thing's appeared around Link. They were all differen't. One of them was a human girl with pointed ears wearing a white glone. The second one was a goron, the third one was a dragon, the fourth one was a korok, the fifth one was a rito girl, the sixth one was a poe, and the the final one is some women sword fighter.  
"He looks in really bad shape, but he will recover." Said the girl.  
"Oh thank goodness, I thought he would be dead for sure." Said the rito  
"Oh, it's hopeless now, we will never win to Ganon now." Said the korok  
"Now why don't y'all stop now."Started the sword fighter in a texas accient. "You all sound like that he is gonna lose to Ganon."  
"......"  
"Yeah their sssssorry." Said the dragon  
"Well now, are we just going to stand here or are we going to revive this hero" Everyone then lended some of thier power to Link. "That's all we could do now. Please wake up... the wind waker." They all disappeared in thin air.  
Meanwhile on the other side of the beach was a young girl, picking sea shells. She then saw someone laying on the beach. She went over there to check it out and saw that it was Link, but she doesn't know him yet. So she panicked and ran away screaming for her mom and dad.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else on the island. There layed Tetra in a field of flowers. Then came a lady carrying a basket for picking floweres. She finds Tetra laying there.  
"Oh dear." Said the lady. She picked it up and rushed towards a house that must be hers since she is running toward the house. She goes in and covers up Tetra and sets her down in bed. The lady went out of the room then. Their was this mysterious glow hovering over Tetra. It whispered something to her, but you couldn't here it. The glow went away when the lady came back in to check. Nope, the girl is still out.  
  
Back at Link, he was beginning to open his eyes and heard a mans voice saying "I think he's coming around." Fully opened his eyes, he looked around to see that he was surrounded by people. He got up and said. "Where am I?"  
"Well, your in a recovery center." Said a kid. "I'm the one who found you."  
"Well, I have to." Link wasn't fully recovered yet. He fell down back on the bed.  
"Take it easy, your still recovering." Said the man again.  
They walked out of the room and Link went to sleep again. A glow entered the room and went towards Link. It whispered something to Link, but you couldn't hear it. The glow went away after that. 


End file.
